Dark Crimson
by Hells Hidden Angel
Summary: An old 'friend' kidnaps Knuckles. Finding out Knuckles is gone Shadow must find him. (I cant do summaries so zip it!) Knuxadow (KnucklesShadow) Woot! And if you dont like this couple then dont read it! Sheesh!


Dark Crimson

Notes peoples!: The Sonic characters do not belong to me in (Though I wish they did ;; )

Dedicated to: Nic cause I started this story and wasn't going to finish it till he came along and said he was a yaoi fan like me...so this story is to him Huggles

Pairs: Knuckles/Shadow (Knuxadow)

Rated: R for various reasons.......blood, abuse that sort of thing....I love blood! I can't help it!

Forest (Knuckles POV)

My heart beat quickened as I ran swiftly through the large darkened forest. Pushing and shoving every large leaves or vines that got in my way. I couldn't hear anything but my heavy panting and the leaves or twigs that I stepped on that broke. Some sharp twigs scratched against my face leaving a crimson liquid to sink into my already red fur.

_He_ was there.

He had come to my island for an unclear reason. Why couldn't I see all those times before? Did he change from good to bad in an instant? What was his goal? It confused me more when he said he wasn't after the Master Emerald. The first thing that came to mind was that he wanted to kill me. Now he was hunting me down in a forest. Well, I wasn't going to be brought down.

It felt as though I had been running forever and I had not heard anyone or anything from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw no sign of anyone. I slowed down my pace until I completely stopped. Staring behind me I looked to the path I took seeing nothing but plants. Something was up. It wasn't like him to give up just like that. I looked around me and kept my hearing up for any sounds. But all I could manage to hear was my loud panting. I coughed and tried to catch any sign to where he was. My violet eyes searched everywhere around me.

Nothing.

I whipped the sweat off my face and suddenly caught a glimpse of something black moving very quickly through the forest.

_He_ was closer now.

I clenched my ungloved hands into fists and stood in a defensive position.

"Come out!" I yelled as my panting was fading a bit.

I heard movement all around suddenly and I jumped a bit in surprise. This was a gang attack of some kind? But he was the only person besides me who was on the island I made sure of that.

My thoughts ceased when I felt a hard pain like needles dig at my head. The pain grew worse as it dug more. I tried my best to hold back my yelp and grab the clawed hand that caused me the pain. I dug my own large pointed knuckles into my opponents skin and the claw almost immediately released me. I turned to see the black hedgehog with orange and yellow stripes on his spikes. He wore a black cloak hiding the rest of his body. Sin. He was with the Chaotix at one time. But now he became another one of the bad guys. Why? And why was he after me?

"What do you want with me hedgehog?!" I growled.

His cold yellow eyes looked me up and down and I began to get annoyed.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

His eyes met mine and his smile appeared showing his canines.

"I'll show you guardian" He jumped up into the air and floated. Where the hell did he learn that? I put my fists up to show that I was ready. He came at me and swiftly I evaded his attack and dug my claws into his side, but it seems his cloak saved him. He grabbed my arm and kicked my stomach. This time, digging my knuckles into his leg caused blood to come out of the flesh. He pushed away and floated again.

"Good job guardian...but see if you can handle this!" And with those last words spoken through he grinned and disappeared. My eyes looked around hastily for my enemy.

Out of no where, a large amount of pain was inflicted upon me. I couldn't see anything though. But I could feel claws slash at my legs, arms, etc. I swung my arms out at air, and hit nothing. The pain soon was just too much. I could stay conscious but my body couldn't handle it. I closed my eyes and felt my body fall into someone's arms. I opened my eyes to see he had caught me with his right arm. He gave me a grin and opened his clawed hand upon my chest. That was the only way he held me up as my body slumped over, my arms looking non living and my dreadlocks that covered my face. My eyes shut in pain as I felt his claws dig into me again. I let out a yell in agony as I felt my skin being pierced. Soon I fell into unconsciousness as my chest was released from the deadly claws. My body was just too tired to handle anymore. I had to recover. Fast.

Station Square(Shadow POV)

The moon had lit and so had its stars of history and myths. I looked up at them as he stood on the grass of the large city. My black red striped spikes waved a bit in the wind showing that it was cool. My blood red eyes had looked over the stars for some time now. I had been thinking again about my past friend and still wondered if Sonic and his friends were really my friends too. I shook my head a bit in disapproval at myself. _I shouldn't be thinking about this_ I thought _There are more important things to worry about_. I looked to the sky again and saw a bit of the island that I was most interested in hidden from view by a building. Angel Island. I wondered what my crimson one was doing now? Even if the echidna didn't know it, he was considered to be my own. The echidna was different from the rest of Sonics friends. Which made him very interesting. I had watched him go through some of ark and watched him fight determinedly for his islands Master Emerald. He acted very stubborn at times but was only concentrated on his goal. Actually, he acted more like myself. I sighed and looked to the ground. When would I tell the echidna of my feelings? More importantly. How would he react? It didn't matter, I had to know. It drove me crazy, and I wanted it to end. I turned to the train station and walked inside the large doors. I had to tell him and find out before the night was over. I walked up the stairs and handed my ticket and walked into the train. I silently waited while the train drove to the mystic ruins. Looking at the ground through the windows in deep thought. Thinking of what Knuckles reaction would be. Hopefully it was not as bad like being thrown off of the island.

Master Emerald Shrine

Where was he?! I yelled in my head. He was nowhere to be found on the island and I was getting worried. "I looked in the southern part of Angel island but he isn't there!". I turned to see a bee flying over to me, followed by a large green alligator and a purple chameleon. "I looked in the west-""And I searched south!" Yelled the alligator cutting off the words of the Chameleon. "We can't find him anywhere, Shadow" He finished looking exhausted. I held my head and shook my head in frustration. Where could he be? Then I paused. My eyes widened as I remembered that one hedgehog with fire like stripes. He was always around Knuckles as he guarded the Master Emerald. Sin. Sin and I were alone one time trying to talk over a silly little plan that Knuckles wanted to do to get back at Faker (Sonic).

While I was telling the plan Sin spoke up and said in almost a whisper "Knuckles is cute at times like this". I had paused to look at him as he smiled. His eyes shifted to meet mine and his smile changed to a grin. "You like him as much as I do" He paused "Don't you?" His grin was still on his devious looking face. "I-I err....anyway I think we shouldn't be talking about the guardian, but what he wants us to do"

After that I didn't feel very comfortable around him anymore. Sin. He had the guardian. _My_ guardian. I didn't know what he was up to but I had to stop him.

I looked up to the Chaotix. "Please stay and guard the emerald, I will search for Knuckles" The Chaotix looked at each other and then Espio the chameleon spoke up. "I will stay and guard the emerald you all can go and search for the guardian" I nodded and looked to the other two. They had been Knuckles only friends up here and had accompanied him when he needed help. Now was a time for help, and they new that.

Next thing I knew, I was running with Vector the alligator and Charmy bee at my sides towards Sins old home. Looking sort of like a large saucer dug into the ground, and it was far but we had to get there as fast as we could before Sin could torture the guardian. Where he had been evil. And probably went from bad to insane.

Dungeon (third person POV)

Knuckles looked to the ground he had been forced to stand on by cuffs that held his hands above his head against the wall. The cell was dirty and old as if it hadn't had a prisoner in a long time, but he guessed all cells looked like that. Long chains hung above it, he was guessing for hangings. Long strong bars separated him and the way out of there. Even if it was open he couldn't get out. He sighed and thought.

_What does he want with me? Control of the island? Kill me slowly?_ He had pondered about it before while running from the hedgehog. He looked up at the chains that hung and thought _He's going to kill me..._But he wasn't really afraid of dying much. A white light spilled into the room as a door was open. Then it disappeared and footsteps began to approach. The shadowed person began to unlock his prisoners cell and walk in, closing the cell door behind him.

Knuckles glared at him as his captor was walking over to him and stopped with in one step away from him. Silence whirled around them and the shadowed one began to speak. "Don't look at me that way guardian" He said putting on a smile. Knuckles eyes narrowed and he spoke up. "What the hell do want from me?" he growled. The hedgehog known as Sin stepped closer to the me. "I'll let you figure that one out..." He leant nearer and whispered into the red ones ears. "I don't want your island...I don't want your precious gem...and if I wanted to kill you I would've done so a long time ago..." He thought over those answers and his face looked even more confused as to what the dark hedgehog wanted. The hedgehog chuckled as a hand slipped out of his long cloak that hid his body and softly began combing the young echidnas dreadlocks. A thought that just disgusted Knuckles, ran through his mind and the echidnas eyes widened. But that only caused Sin to grin as he struggled to get away. But the binds were too strong.

"Don't you dare hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled.

But Sin just ignored him and placed a hand on the echidnas cheek. He lifted the young ones head up to look at his face as he still struggled. A sharp pain stopped him from moving when the hedgehog touched his hurt chest with the claw marks with his other hand. The echidna winced at the pain and his legs buckled. He felt his grip on his jaw tighten. Suddenly he felt Sins lips press against his own. Knuckles shut his eyes in hope that this was a nightmare of some sort. But when he opened his eyes again he saw the same hedgehog still kissing him. He wanted to kick or something to get Sin away but he found his legs were unable to. Sin parted the kiss only to give him another one. This time he pried Knuckles mouth open and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Knuckles was pushed hard against the hard cold wall. He wanted to scream after Sin touched his chest and made his hand go further bellow his waist. Sin body was against the young echidnas own. _NO!!!_ Knuckles yelled in his mind. Sin released the kiss that he had given Knuckles and looked at his victim. Knuckles eyes had become shut tightly with his head hung slightly facing downwards. Sin placed a hand on his cheek and Knuckles shivered from the touch. He grinned and moved some of Knuckles dreadlocks away to reveal his neck. He drew closer to it and bit it causing Knuckles to yelp at the pain. He slowly began to lick over the bite and after a few seconds lowered to his chest then stopped at the echidnas waist as he heard the crimson ones plea. "No...don't..." He said softly in pain. Sin just chuckled and looked up at Knuckles face. He still looked the same and it didn't matter to him. He had Knuckles right where he wanted him, that's all that mattered. He grinned and continued to lick him.

Knuckles screamed for him to stop but his calls were left ignored. Tears fell along his cheeks as he was being abused. Tears were rare for him and he had not recalled the last time he cried. Usually he'd hear that women were mostly raped. But now he was being proved wrong. Pain was inflicted upon him before his cuffs were unlocked and Sin had grabbed him and thrown him to the floor and held down as more abuse was made.

The last he saw before going unconscious was Sin resting on top of his bleeding body.

Sins home

The hedgehog, crocodile, and bee ran as fast as they could with the hedgehog as the leader. They had been running for a while and Shadow grew frustrated as his mind thought of what Sin could have done in so much time to the young echidna. The hate towards the other hedgehog grew into something more but he didn't have words to describe it. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a child's voice from behind him.

"Shadow look! It's a weird teletubbie house!" It was Charmy the bee pointing to the strange dome house that Sin hid himself in.

"Lets hurry! Grab my hands you two!" Each did as told and hung on to Shadows hands as he ran with a powerful speed to the house only to be seen as a black blur.

Shadow smashed the door down and peered in carefully before signaling for the others to enter. He did not care if Sin heard him, he had to save his crimson one.

There were many halls. Three. Only two led to lighten places and the last on the right was filled with darkness only showing dim light.

"Charmy" Shadow said pointing to the far left hall "You go check that way. Vector" He pointed to the middle hall "You go that way" The two nodded and went off into the hall they were appointed to.

Shadow made his way down the right hall and came to a stop as he noticed a door was in between it. Strange hall. He opened the door and stepped in only to slip and fall down stairs. He landed on the last step and cursed himself while getting to his feet. Dusting himself off he heard a whimpering sound.

Then it stopped. He turned to see large cells dusty and looked very old. Then there was a sniffle sound and he walked to the first cell. A red echidna was curled up on his side against the wall shivering as he tried to warm himself up by wrapping his arms around himself. His face was hidden behind his long dreadlocks. Once his head jolted up with wide eyes, Shadow knew immediately who he was.

Knuckles.

The blood around the echidnas body told Shadow at once that he had been severely beaten or abused. But then he saw something new on the echidnas face.

Tears. Knuckles had never shown pain in his eyes. Never.

What the hell did Sin do to make him cry?! Enraged, Shadow spin dashed at the lock that bind the cell cage door and landed inside as the door broke down on impact. He walked slowly towards the shivering guardian reaching his hands out to calm him. Knuckles did nothing but look wide eyed at the hedgehog trying to remember him.

"Sh-Shadow?" He said weakly. A nod came from the hedgehog as he leaned into the echidna a bit more. Shadow would have just grabbed his guardian and held him close for as long as the echidna needed comfort. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

Knuckles felt ashamed to have his friend see him in this state. He looked down at the ground. He wanted to cry again. He wanted to let out all he had kept in for so long. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting any tears to come out so that his friend would not see him this pathetic.

Shadow, seeing this, feelings had taken over as he looked upon his young echidna. He reached out and cradled Knuckles in his arms holding him close to himself protectively.

"Shadow I'm sorry-"Shadow shushed Knuckles. The violet eyes of the echidna started long at the hedgehogs blood red ones, a bit confused. Wasn't he ashamed of Knuckles?

Shadow just held him closely for more comfort to Knuckles. He wanted to know what Sin did to him, but supposedly, now was not the time. He felt blood flow down his glove and Knuckles groaned in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. It seemed Sin did more than just beat him.

"Well isn't this cute?"

Shadow turned his head to see Sin standing there beside the broken door on the floor. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a cold glare. "You..."

Sin smiled and nodded showing off his large fangs.

Shadow felt like ripping his face apart so he wouldn't have to see that wicked smile again. Then he felt a hand grab his white furry chest and a powerful shivering in his arms. He looked down at the young echidna and saw his eyes were wide open in fear. Shadow looked back up at Sin.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" He yelled to the grinning hedgehog.

Sin stood quiet for a moment, then chuckled. "Oh, he didn't tell you?" He paused taking two steps nearer "I think it should be a secret..." He said looking down at the guardian "But I'll let you in on it...and how-..." He came to Shadow and whispered into his ear as the black hedgehog held his crimson one closer to him protectively "How I touched his smooth fur...heard his heart beat closer...how I felt his lips against my own-"Shadow had gotten up and punched Sin in the face as soon as he had almost finished his sentence. Knuckles backed away from the two until he was back in the corner. Sin stood back up and glared at Shadow as he walked over to him ready for a fight.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll regret what you did to him..." Shadow said his eyes turning as cold as ice to Sin. Sin flared and started floating in the air. Shadow got his Chaos emerald from his spikes (yes he holds the chaos emerald in his spikes...I'm weird like that) and took a fighting pose. Sin took off his cloak and threw it to the side charging at Shadow with his fist at his side. Shadow easily dodged his punch but was hit with a quick comeback from the kick that was thrown at him. The force caused him to be thrown against the wall and as he fell to the ground you would see a trail of blood trickling down to where Shadow sat. Shadow growled and quickly jumped back up running at the other black hedgehog. Sin kicked but Shadow jumped just in time to evade it and spin dashed into him forcing Sin to fall hard into the floor. Shadow jumped back and looked at his opponent down in the now broken old stoned ground. Sin struggled, but got up and grinned.

"Well now...your more powerful than I suspected..." Sin said "...but not even the Guardian could prevent this!" He vanished and Shadow felt pain all over his body and the taste of blood made its way on his face. But there was nothing there.

No one was hitting him. But the pain only grew. He swung out punches and kicks but there was no effect. _How can I stop this...I cant even see him!_ Shadow thought _Wait...the power of the chaos emerald!_ He raised his hand that clutched the powerful shining green emerald before him and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and with the emeralds power he could see Sin spin dashing back and forth very quickly. _That's it!_ "Chaos Control!" He yelled and time paused everything except him. He saw Sin in a running position and walked over to him. _I only have a short amount of time to do this..._He kicked and punched at the paused creature. _He'll be feeling that in one...two...three..._Time came back and Sin fell with a loud yell in a bruised badly state, blood crawling out of him and pouring onto the ground. Sin looked up at his opponent with anger in his eyes, which was his last look. Shadow knelt down to look at him

"Well...as Faker would say...'that was fun lets do that again'...but I doubt you'll be doing any battling ever again..." He waved and stood up as Sin closed his eyes and breathed in his last air.

Shadow nodded at his work and turned to see Knuckles standing shakily and leaning his back against the wall with his hands behind him just staring. Shadow walked over to him and saw the echidnas eyes follow him. "There now guardian I did away with him" He said smiling. Knuckles looked down and his right hand was placed on his head. "...don't call me that..." He said, it sounded as if he was in pain or depression. "Why not?" Shadow questioned in concern. "Because...well...I..I cried...and guardians aren't supposed to show their inner feelings...especially to cry..." Knuckles spoke in a shaky voice...almost as much as he was shaking. Shadow didn't want to see his crimson one to cry again not for Knuckles reason but because he felt like crying with him. He felt something overcome him though...but he hadn't known what it was yet.

Knuckles whipped his tears away and looked up at Shadow but before he could get a word out Shadows lips were pressed against his own. It was a quick kiss. Shadow took Knuckles hand to lead him out of the cell and then and only then did he realize what he had done. Shadows face burned with red and he turned to Knuckles who had the same face but with his left hand covering his mouth in disbelief.

"Err...um...I can explain that..." Shadow said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He saw that Knuckles expression had not changed and cleared his throat. He took Knuckles hands in his own and looked at the red echidna as he stared at the hands. He sighed then spoke.

"Knuckles..." He began "I don't know how to explain this very well so bear with me...ever since I saw you on Ark for the first time I had grown somewhat attached to you as a friend since you were the only one that came the closest to my own personality...then I began to get this feeling that I cannot quiet name...but most people call it admire or adore..." Knuckles peach colored muzzle was now the same color as his own red fur as Shadow continued to speak "Then Sin came around and every time I saw him with you I got...jealous...that you were with him more than me...I started watching you from afar to make sure you weren't hurt by him...then...um...well...its come to this..." Shadow chuckled looking around the messy cell "I'm sorry if this seems sudden to you but...I'd like to get this off my chest..." Knuckles gripped tighter to Shadows hands "I love you Knuckles...not the 'I love you' that people use to have a sex partner...no...I want you as my lover, my companion, my purpose for living...I want you as my crimson one...so if you want to...you can...but it is your decision whether or not you want to be..." He took Knuckles hands and raised them to his face, kissing them gently.

"But we're-""Males?" Shadow asked finishing Knuckles sentence. Receiving a slight nod from Knuckles, he spoke again. "So what if we are males?...What does it matter of what the world thinks of us? Are you afraid of what they may say only because you're in love with the same gender? Love is a rare thing and sometimes can be found in strange ways..." Shadow stops when Knuckles grips his hands tighter. "I'm sorry if this is the wrong time..."The hedgehog said, Knuckles just looked down and smiled a bit. Shadow made a confused face.

In a matter of seconds Knuckles arms were around the hedgehogs neck and Shadow arms were around the echidnas waist. Knuckles nuzzled his face against the fuzzy white chest of Shadow and smiled "I love you too Shadow" The red echidna said not even feeling regret to it. Shadow held Knuckles chin and kissed him deeply.

"Ahem..." The two looked to the stairs and saw Vector leaning against a wall with his arms crossed across his chest and Charmy sitting on his shoulder with his head tilted in confusion. Shadow and Knuckles blushed and smiled to them embarrassingly. "Sooo..." Knuckles said clapping his hands together "Shall we go back to the shrine then?". Shadow nodded. Vector grinned and turned to go up the stairs. "Why don't you carry Knuckles to the shrine, Shadow? He might still be hurt..." He teased sticking his tongue out at the two. "Why you- Get back here!" Shadow yelled as he chased the alligator up the stairs, Knuckles and Charmy following behind.

This certainly would be a great change in these friends, and I don't mean the teasing from Vector.

End (crappy ending, I know..)


End file.
